Written on a Bullet
by Rough around the Edges
Summary: Nothing would ever be the same. We may hope that, some day there would be a chance to fix the mess that has been made, the chaos that has been bestowed upon us. But that would never happen. This is our life now, whether we like it or not. Everyone's main objective? Survive. Daryl/OC Rated M for adult themes, language and violence. This will be a slow building relationship.


Introduction

**Hello everyone! **

**I guess that it's quite obvious that I've decided to write my own _Walking Dead_ fanfic. I've had an idea bouncing around in my head since season two and I've thought to reconnect with my creativity and put in on "paper." I've only read very few _Walking Dead_ fan fictions and I have no intentions, what so ever, to steal ideas from other people but, like I said, I haven't had the ability to read everyone's take, so if there are similarities along the way, I apologize in advance. **

**This story will follow the TV story line but I will take be putting my own little spins and twists to it. Also! This will be a somewhat slow relationship between Daryl and my OC. If you are looking for "lust at first sight" and some quick hanky-panky, you're not going to find it here. **

**Alright! Thanks everyone for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of _The Walking Dead_ though sometimes I wish that I did. **

* * *

Introduction

Nothing would ever be the same. We may hope that, some day there would be a chance to fix the mess that has been made, the chaos that has been bestowed upon us. But that would never happen. It's impossible. All order and rules were tossed out the window the second the dead came back to life. Terror and panic took a hold of all logic and reason. Even if the world somehow miraculously picked up the pieces it was now in and put them back together, the trauma of those who are left, the survivors, would never go away. This isn't a book or a dream where we could change the ending to fit our liking or wake up from. It's our reality. This is our life now, whether we like it or not. Everyone's main objective now? Survive.

* * *

Nowhere was safe. It was a constant dead end everywhere she turned; everywhere she looked. It wasn't the physical safeness that she was only worried about. It was her mind. Being mentally safe. If you found a place to keep away from the dead, you might be okay. But for how long? How long was a simple building going to keep you safe?

What if you couldn't save someone you cared about and you watched their life slip away right in front of you. You are considered the lucky one in the circumstance. But are you really? Walking away physically unscathed but not mentally or emotionally. How long would it be before you yourself would slip into madness? Would it be a slow process or would you spiral out of control at an alarming pace. You wouldn't know. You would never know.

The young woman sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands down her face as she leaned back in her chair with her head tilted to the ceiling. Nothing made any sense. This disease had no probable explanations. She had no leads to go by. It was just another dead end.

"Tough luck?" a calm voice asked behind her. The woman opened her eyes and spun around to face the man who had spoken, still sitting in the chair.

"I can't find a damn thing. Give me a bomb to defuse and a time limit that's a few seconds from blowing up, I can do that. Find out how to fix this pandemonium, impossible." she mumbled, standing up and taking a mug filled with hot chocolate from the man. Though she enjoyed a good cup of coffee, it was saved for special occasions. "I've been looking at the damn charts and papers all day long. It's pointless." She sat back in the chair and continued to face him. The man offered a small smile which she responded by simply lifting one corner of her mouth. He focused his gaze on the prominent dark circles under her eyes. He knew what she was going through. The helplessness. He had been in her position. He still was.

"It's late and though you've been here for a few days now, you need your rest. Not to mention that it's now early in the morning. Wondering out there," the man pointed to the wall, signifying to the outside world. "took a lot out of you. I can see it. I know I'm not an actual medicated doctor, but I can tell when someone needs a rest."

The woman slumped down lower into the chair and looked away. She has been on her own since everything started and being cared for was a bit foreign. She looked into the her drink and sighed, furrowing her brows. She looked at the pale man and slowly stood up. She knew she was tired if she wasn't willing to put up a fight about it.

The man reached out to take her half empty mug from her. She gave him a small, tired smile and rubbed her eyes.

"Tomorrow. We pick this back up tomorrow. I'll be damned if I quit now." she said, looking at him. He nodded his head once, eyes kind.

"Only after you've had enough rest. You're no use to me exhausted."

It wasn't as harsh as it could have been, but she understood. At the moment, she wouldn't be able to solve a Scooby-Doo mystery, let alone an actual epidemic disease that now destroyed the earth. She nodded, pushing her bangs aside and bid the good doctor a good nights rest. It, of course, was just an empty saying. Peaceful nights were rare to come by. They both knew that.

The woman walked out of Zone 5 and down the hall to the "rooms." It wasn't anything special. They were merely offices with cots and couches to sleep on, but you couldn't exactly go looking for a five star hotel now. Cracking her neck, she opened the door and turned the light to the room on. Softly closing the door behind her and locking it, the woman began making her way towards the black duffel bags on the floor by the couch. Her movements were sluggish and she felt as if she would collapse. Slowly undressing then dressing back into just an oversized shirt and underwear, she allowed herself to sit the couch, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. This feeling of uselessness wasn't like her at all.

She scoffed and shook her head, pushing her hands through her hair. She looked up and met her reflection in the mirror that resided on the back of the bathroom door.

"God, I look awful," she murmured, taking in her appearance. Her light red hair was knotted and her skin was pale, making the circles under her eye seek the attention. Her emerald green eyes looked almost lifeless. They didn't have that gleam in them that they did in the morning."No wonder Jenner sent me to bed."

The woman brought her legs up onto the couch and laid down, covering herself with the blanket draped over the back. She couldn't be bothered with the lights. No matter the horrors that she has seen and experienced, it still felt almost reliving to sleep with a light on. It brought the peace that one would feel when they were a child and scared of the monsters lurking in the shadows but the light would turn on and scare them away. Unfortunately these monsters didn't disappear when the light spotted them. It didn't do anything.

Exhaling a deep breath, she reached her hand under her pillow to feel for the weapons laying there. She knew there was no reason to check. No one was here to take them, but they brought her comfort knowing that she wasn't as defenseless as she could be. She brought her hand out from under her pillow and rested it near her head. So many thoughts ran loose through her head. It felt overwhelming and only put her into a state of sheer exhaustion. The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her body. It was only a few seconds before she was fast asleep.

* * *

**And that is the introduction. I hope it wasn't boring and that it caught your interest. Maybe? Hopefully. ****I also do realize the fact that it is incredibly short. Don't worry, this is just a simple intro. not an actual chapter. Things will pick up next time. I hope that you enjoyed the little that has been posted. Don't forget to leave a little comment down below ;) ****Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
